Seduction Works Both Ways
by BlackSamurai
Summary: As I giggle like a maniac, I write this story of how Naruto was sick of trying to be seduced by Hinata and Sakura... and how he finds out that how weak they really are when the door is closed and the blinds are down.


OOC: I think this is one of the most OC stories I've written. But I can't stop giggling like a maniac… I don't even know why… Inspiration came from "Button My Dress?" by sharingank and of course "Snap Judgement" by daved. Enjoy this story… and please don't hate me.

Sakura and Hinata had become notorious for their fierce competition over a similar boy. They had fought to the point where the Godaime had to interfere, they had bicker, they had screamed enough curses to make ears bleed… yet they never give up cause their prize is too great.

The soon to be Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto.

Both Hinata and Sakura would get up early in the morning, hopefully earlier than their opponent and prepare a supposedly great meal for their blonde ninja then head out to his house to meet him. However, Naruto has gotten smarter and decided that if he wanted to avoid the tug of war that usually resulted him becoming a rope, he would have to get out… quickly and silently. However, that usually never worked since he was never the type to be blend into a crowd or be very stealthy… after all he was Uzumaki Naruto, the loudest ninja of them all.

However, his special jutsu, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu did help a tremendous amount. Not in all of his life, in every fight where that technique had meant the difference in life or death, where without it he would most likely be lying somewhere in a grave or be in the hospital crippled for life had he felt so grateful for knowing such a technique. With the hundreds of his duplicates running around, the blonde shinobi was able to get away… most of the time.

However, with practice the girls had realize which path Naruto would most likely take, they had worked out a system and the blonde shinobi was getting more and more hard pressed with getting the hell out of his situation every morning.

This morning wasn't going to be any different.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A familiar voice rung out at 9:00 AM in the morning in the Western section of Konohagakure, signifying the beginning of the game

Hundreds of the blonde ninjas sprinted in different directions, hoping to throw the highly skilled female Jounin off track. Naruto himself knew the chance of him getting away today was slim… but he had a back up plan.

"He's mine! He'd rather eat the pork RAMEN I MADE FOR HIM!" Sakura screamed.

Hinata didn't dignify yell with a response, she merely activated her blood limit and rushed into the crowd of duplicates. She had the upper hand in this situation; there was no way she could lose!

To the surprise of both girls, every clone disappeared suddenly, all that remained were the chakra clouds that would provide perfect cover. "Damn!" Hinata said to herself, it was so unlike he to swear but at the moment… she had to beat that stupid pink haired girl. She wasn't going to lose Naruto, the guy she's been crushing for years to some girl that suddenly developed some interest in him.

However, neither of the girls found Naruto, not until later that night anyway.

"Hey girls, what you up to?" He said in the most casual tone possible, as if nothing has happened. The girls paid no heed and practically dove at him.

"Naruto! Would you like to go out? Maybe for dinner?" Sakura said first.

"No! I think you'd much rather go out for a nice midnight picnic beneath the stars… it'll be so romantic. We can keep each other warm all night…" Hinata blushed like mad just from suggesting it, she was afraid she might faint if Naruto actually agreed.

"Actually…" Naruto said, a level of maturity suddenly instilled in his voice. He started to walk, not like the usual idiot but with such grace and movement that one could easily mistake him as someone else. With each girl on his sides he raised his hands and glided one finger down their face, grazing their cheeks and finally leaving their face at their chins. The very movement was so… suave and smooth that both girls' faces flushed red with heat.

"I was thinking we can all head back to my place for some dinner? I have something prepared for each of you." He continued walking for a bit, not even turning his back to see if the girls were following.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other with the same stunned faces, their eyes shimmering with disbelief and their faces still very much red.

"You girls coming?" Naruto said, cocking his head back. "The food might get cold."

The two girls tried to say something, but were so shocked by the new actions of Naruto that all they could manage were rapid nods.

Back at Naruto's place, the girls almost lost all the functions in their knees when they saw his apartment. Lights were turned off and the only illumination was scented candles (and all aphrodisiacs one could bet). At the center of it all was a dining table with food already prepared and before the two could make any sort of a move, Naruto had popped up with a pair of red roses. He gave one to each girl, and then in the most casual fashion brushed back her hair. The way he did it was in a way two best friends would do to each other… however the implication of his fingers brushing against their faces again almost made Hinata faint. Instead they blushed harder and neither of them could speak.

"You girls look great, but always keep the hair back Hinata, you too Sakura… don't want you to hide those great features of yours." Naruto smiled then turned to the dinner table. "Please, ladies first."

_What…?_

Hinata thought. She couldn't think properly, her heart was thumping hard in her chest to the point where it drowned out almost all the noise around them, the flickering of the candles, her own heavy breathing and the wind coming through the windows. Naruto was… this was something out of a dream of hers with the exception of the pink haired ninja next to her.

The two girls walked up to the dinner table and were seated with the help of Naruto. The meal before them was simple, noodles in soup no different than most ramen but by the smell they could tell it was going to taste absolutely wonderful. Also, next to the bowls of ramen were vanilla chocolates.

"Naruto…" Sakura finally was able to speak up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hm?" Naruto said, his expression was obviously feigning ignorance.

"Don't play stupid Naruto! This is something you'd normally do…"

"Oh? So you aren't appreciating it then? Well maybe Hinata and I can enjoy our dinner by ourselves then."

"No! I didn't… mean it…" Sakura lowered her eyes in defeat.

"No worries Sakura-Chan." Naruto got up and walked to her side. He knelt one side and took her chin, directing her eyes into his. "I'm just trying the best to make you both be happy." He brought her close and their lips met in a short but intimate moment.

Hinata felt like jumping off a cliff, her world froze, her eyes blurred and all her brain could focus on was the image of Naruto and Sakura kissing. That was until she felt someone's hand on her chin, and then her eyes were brought to see Naruto.

Gently, yet forcefully Hinata met lips with Naruto, she felt like it was a strange dream, she couldn't discern what was happening anymore but she didn't care, her lips tasted the sweetness of Naruto's lips yet with the salty aftertaste of the soup he just had. However, unlike the short kiss that Sakura and Naruto had, the young ninja's tongue pressed deeper, Hinata's knees gave under their own weight when Naruto did that and if it weren't for his strong arms she surely would've collapsed.

The two parted… and Sakura was behind Naruto, her eyes shimmering with desire, her lips quivering with want and her entire being wanting Naruto.

"Seduction… works both ways." Naruto smiled.

The candles all went out at the same time and in the darkness… if the future Rokudaime could've smiled anymore he might've cracked his face.


End file.
